


I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Radio 1 Breakfast interview - meaning another cruel war between Louis and Nick. Nick takes things too far, so Louis takes Harry too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I have been sitting at my computer hoping to have some idea of how to write something. Today is the day something has finally popped into my mindless mind. So, that's all. Enjoy!!

It was a sunny May morning and once again, Louis awoke next to Harry – his utter world, and waited at least five minutes before waking him up. There was just something about watching Harry sleep that completely drove Louis mad. 

“Harry, love, wake up,” Louis breathed onto his ear, hot breath trickling down his neck as Louis placed a few light kisses on his skin. “Harry,” Louis repeated; his voice more stern than before. 

“Mmm?” Harry grumbled, his eyes still shut as his nose crinkled. 

“Get up, we’ve got the radio interview,” Louis beamed down at the younger boy, three years later he was mesmerised – still – by the boy, his boy. 

“Later,” Harry whined,  
“Now,”

Louis jumped out of bed, far too chirpy for this early in the morning, and, especially considering who the interview was with, he was ever so chirpy.

Louis and Nick never really got on. No matter how many times Harry had begged them to just stop – well, begged Louis to ‘just stop’ – they never put anything behind them. It was safe to say Louis hated Nick Grimshaw for all he was worth, today being no different. It was constantly tense between the two of them, everything Nick said aggravated Louis even more, and that god damn face of his was so punchable it wasn’t even funny. There was sarcasm between the two of them, more so on Louis’ part, but it wasn’t the harmless type of sarcasm, it was always the wickedly envious sarcasm. Instead of playing the sarcasm card, Nick was more tactical. He knew Louis’ weakness; he knew what drove him mad and more importantly he knew what it was that really got under his skin. Flirting with Harry. The one thing Nick would ever admit that he had in common with Louis, was the fact they both adored Harry – only one of them got to keep him. Nick’s intention wasn’t to drive them apart, well he wouldn’t have minded, it was to annoy Louis and really get him. He liked to piss Louis off, and Louis equally liked to piss off Nick, which only ended in Harry becoming pissed off and siding with one of them – normally Nick as Louis always ended up leaving.  
So, yes, it was safe to say Louis Tomlinson and Nicholas Grimshaw absolutely despised each other and it only made them both jealous.

The morning continued and all five of the boys were live on air in a few seconds, Harry sitting in-between Louis and Nick, Niall, Liam and Zayn finding the circumstances absolutely hilarious, only they did side with Louis if needs be. 

“And, we’re live in three,”  
“Two,”  
“One,”

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, just to start things off and make sure Nick knew that today wasn’t the day to mess with Louis. Of course, this action completely threw Nick off track, earning a smirk from Louis and hidden laughter from the other boys, only Harry just raised an eyebrow – he was oblivious, he was always oblivious. 

“And today we have One Direction with us,” Nick announces, and as if on cue all of the boys cheer and Nick sends a cheeky wink in Harry’s direction, turning Harry’s cheeks a very pink colour. Louis coughed, already pissed because Harry is his and he is Harry’s. No matter how many times he has to preserve the facts, he will. He’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy the little bit of competition between the two of them. Only a little. “Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Harry Styles and of course, my great friend Louis Tomlinson!” Nick buzzed, Louis smiling so blandly it actually hurt. 

“So, you boys have a new film coming out, am I right, Harry?” Nick asks, Harry piping up and leaning forward to the mic and blabbering on about the movie – something they’ve done one million times before. Louis’ brain was far too occupied trying to think of something wonderful to do in an attempt to really rile Nick up. “Sounds lovely, Harry. Is there any nudeness in the movie, then?” Nick smirks, Harry smiling wide and laughing as Niall decides to answer this one. Louis actually heard this from Nick, glaring at him because they both know. 

Louis' hand ever-so-slightly traces further up Harry's thigh so close to his crotch, and he knew exactly how Harry was going to react. He squeaked and bit his lip, looking at Louis while wanting to slap his hand away. Louis winked at Harry, his blunt nails digging in to the inside of Harry's leg, Harry squinting his eyes shut as Nick watched out of the corner of his eye, asking the other boys questions. 

"So, I hear you boys have a certain amount of places for people you can take to your premier of the movie, so who are you taking? Louis, lets go to you, you've been rather quiet this morning," Nick beamed.

"Well, I'm taking my Mum, my Step-Dad and my four little sisters," Louis answered, glad he said it without messing up.

"Oh. What about that young love of yours? What's her name, oh - yes, Eleanor," Nick smirked.

Louis bubbled with rage, how dare he do that? He knew exactly what game Nicholas was playing and there's only one way that could go. Louis looked over at Harry, his eyes reflecting how sad he was. He looked so deflated and Louis had to look away before he said something he shouldn't. He looked to Zayn and Liam who were both glaring at Nick, then to Niall who just looked helpless.

"Louis?" Nick smiled.

"Ah, yes, Eleanor, she's um- she's coming too," Louis stuttered, sounding completely unconvincing as someone from Modest! Management behind him, grumbled and scribbled something down on her notepad. 

"So, are you and El all loved-up? Fill us in Louis, we all want to know," Nick was now beaming and Louis could not have this. Nick looked to Harry and apologised, squeezing his knee as Harry's eyes seemed to bubble with tears. Louis so desperately wanted to walk out, but with a firm grip on his shoulder from Liam, he knew he couldn't. Louis answered the question, half way through Harry edged away from Louis' touch and further towards Nick.

Nick: 1  
Louis: 0

"So, we know Louis is spoken for with his lovely girlfriend Eleanor, Liam and Zayn are spoken for too. So that leaves Niall and our dear Harry," Nick smiled.

"Yeah, but you've just gotta wait I guess, someone will come along," Niall said, eyes the whole time watching Louis and Harry.

"And well, Harry, you've always got me, haven't you, love," Nick smiled.

Eventually, the interview was over and Louis stormed out, Nick calling his name behind. "What is it, Nick?" Louis shouted, turning around on his heel and walking up back towards Nick and the boys. "What the fuck do you want?" Louis paused, "in fact, no. I know what you want, you want Harry. And you know what it fucking is? You can't have Harry! Harry is mine you twat, I love Harry and from what he tells me, he loves me too so fuck off!" Louis screamed, all of his anger completely boiling over, leaving a certain Nicholas Grimshaw completely lost for words. "Come on Harry, we need to go somewhere private, I need everyone to know your mine," Louis practically growled, grabbing Harry's wrist and stomping down the corridor towards a toilet.

Harry didn't quite know what was going on, until Louis pulled them into the toilet, shoved Harry against the wall, locked the door and began attacking his body. Louis lips roughly moved against Harry's, Harry letting small whimpers from his throat escape. Louis licked Harry's bottom lip, Harry opening his mouth almost instantly. Their tongues slid against one another's, roughly and rushed but needy and wanting. Louis' hands roamed Harry's back, pulling his shirt when he needed to, Harry writhing and whimpering against the wall, his hands tangled in Louis' hair. Louis moved away from Harry's lips and onto his neck, biting and sucking on various different spots, Harry's keening noises very distracting. "Who do you belong to?" Louis purred on his skin, his teeth nipping again, making sure to make marks. "Who do you fucking belong to?" Louis' voice was raised now.

"You," Harry panted, eyes closing. He was already so wound up after kissing, God knows what he'll be like after Louis is finished.

"Say it, come on Harry love," Louis licked over a spot on his neck, moving back up to his jaw. 

"I belong to you, Louis you. Yours I'm yours, shit- all yours" Harry was close to moaning now, Louis was grinding on his crotch, both their clothed lengths grinding in a rhythm that satisfied them both. 

"Fuck- Lou do something," Harry groaned, head leaning against Louis' chest. 

"Take your clothes off, now," Louis instructed, pulling down his own pants and stroking himself at the sight of Harry preparing for him. 

"'M ready, Lou," Harry breathed, spread out on the floor as Louis paced over to him, dragging his fingers in a long line down his spine, agonisingly slow. A soft, low, throaty whimper escaped Harry's trembling pink lips, Louis removing his hand and placing it over Harry's arse. His hand moved back and then slammed forward onto Harry's left cheek, a loud clapping sound of skin-on-skin echoing the bathroom. "Ah-fuck, Lou," Harry shouted, not caring who was listening, or who could over-hear. He loved when Louis got angry, especially when he was angry and took it out on Harry sexually. Again, Louis' hand came smacking down on his arse, and Harry knew that he was going to be in so much pain if he  
tried to sit down any time soon. He kept on groaning as Louis relentlessly cracked down hard, and Harry wasn't going to last much longer if this carried on.

"Gonna fuck you, yeah?" Louis asked, continuing his harsh movements.

"Y-yes, Lou," Harry cried. "N-not gonna last, do something- shit, Lou!" Harry was literally screaming now, and Louis was loving every minute of it.

"What is it you want me to do, love?" Louis grinned, kissing up and down Harry's back.

"Anything, Lou, please," Harry cried.

"Shit, I've got nothing," Louis replied, horrified at the stupid mistake he made.

"Don't need anything, just go," 

Louis flipped Harry over leaning down to his lips and being more careful with kisses, his stubble rubbing against Harry's chin. He kissed down Harry's chest and followed his happy trail, then gripping the base of Harry's cock kitten licked his head, looking him in the eye before taking him in. He bobbed up and down on his cock, Harry groaning in response as he hit the back of Louis' throat each time. 

"Legs up, baby," Louis instructed, Harry lifting up his legs as Louis rested them on his shoulders, waiting for Harry's approval to begin opening him up. He nodded and that was all Louis needed, he slid in his finger and began curling it working Harry up. It only took a few seconds before Harry was pushing down and fucking himself on Louis' finger, Louis holding back a little chuckle at his needy boy. Harry was begging for another finger and Louis complied, adding a second finger and began scissoring him open, earning Harry's eyes to tightly shut and Harry's hands were covering his face and suffocating his groans. He carried on grinding down on Louis' fingers feeling a third finger slip into him, all three moving in sync and hitting his prostate. "Shit, gonna cum," Harry shouted, looking at Louis before hot spurts of the white liquid was shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach as Louis carried on curling three fingers inside of him. 

"Not done yet," Louis grinned, taking out his fingers and holding onto Harry's hipbone as he aligned his cock at Harry's pink hole. Again, Harry nodded and Louis was slowly easing himself into the boy, careful not to go all in at once for fear of breaking him. 

"Move," Harry panted "please," and Louis complied, slowly moving out of Harry and then back in again. Louis began picking up the pace thrusting on an angle to try and find Harry's spot. He began pounding into the boy, his moans mixed with Louis' as they both felt the pleasure. Harry was somewhere between loud moans and quiet, defeating whimpers, Louis leaning over him, his arm next to his head as he pressed kisses all along Harry's jawline. Louis sat upright, locking fingers with Harry as he pulled him up to meet his lips, needy kisses as Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' slim waist. Harry began rocking on Louis' cock, grinding down and each time hitting his prostate and he let out an echo-y moan. He carried on riding Louis as their foreheads were pressed together, sweaty and panting into each others' mouths. Louis lay down, grabbing Harry's hips as the younger boy began bouncing on his cock. 

The sight of his floppy, mussed hair that was laced with sweat bounced in time with his thrusts. Louis was bucking his hips in time with Harry as they hit each other in sync, Harry's moans sounding more and more pornographic. Without warning Harry was squirting hot, white liquid onto his stomach and chin again and continued to ride himself through his second orgasm. Louis wasn't long to follow, the sight of Harry writhing, sweaty, and panting was enough to let him release into the boy, Harry feeling all of it due to the lack of condoms used in their 'unlikely' session.

Louis gently eased Harry off his cock and lay next to him, both of them sweaty and panting as their eyes returned from the grey-laced-with-lust colour to their natural green and blue. "Shit, Louis, that was so good," Harry breathed, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him closer. Louis winked and kissed Harry lightly - far too exhausted to do any other. 

"Fucked you better than Nick ever could,"  
"Sure about that?" Harry naively questioned.  
"Don't, you twat," Louis laughed, Harry laughed with him before Louis smothered him with kisses again. "Best get you cleaned up," Louis ordered himself, standing up and walking over to grab a disposable paper towel, wetting it under the hot tap before returning to Harry and wiping his stomach clean, careful not to be too full on as Harry's sensitiveness would be second to none. He finished cleaning Harry up and slid on his clothes, Harry following and linked Harry's arm before walking out of the toilets and smiling wider than they ever had before.

Walking up the corridor Nick, Zayn and Liam stood looking at the two of them. Nick's cheeks were red and his mouth hung low as Liam and Zayn just laughed, Nick hadn't a clue what to do or say - obviously hearing everything that went on in the bathroom. Louis winked at Nick and grinned at his two bandmates before walking past the three of them, Harry beaming down at him.

Louis: 100  
Nick: 1


End file.
